


It will always be too soon

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Loss, M/M, Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like everyone was celebrating his loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will always be too soon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lipstick on Your Tombstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859246) by [VioletHellfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHellfire/pseuds/VioletHellfire). 



> So, I was reading Lipstick on your Tombstone and I don't know what specifically about Chapter 7 got me, but it just did. I wrote a lot of this based on how I feel. My Nana died on New Year's Eve in 2008. My family doesn't celebrate it anymore. It's a time of mourning for us and we just don't talk about it. I cannot accept death. I am unable to cope with it despite knowing deep down she is gone.
> 
> This is not at all what I planned on writing today but I feel I got some nasty feelings aside and I might be able to focus on the thing I wanted to write.

New Year's Eve is supposed to be celebrated, Jack knows that but honestly, he couldn't give a fuck.

New Years had lost it's meaning long ago. While people were with friends and family, either out celebrating or making New Years resolutions, Jack was inside, waiting for it to be over. New Years had become a two-day period where Jack hated talking to people. He hated hearing 'Happy New Years', it always made his insides feel like they were rotting away but he'd bite his tongue and squeeze out a 'Happy New Years' in reply while wanting to punch the smile off their face. Yeah, he was bitter but he had every right to be. It felt like everyone was celebrating his loss. 

A loss he still couldn't cope with.  
A loss he still hadn't mourned.  
A loss that shattered his world and broke his family.

Seven years and Jack would still give anything he could to bring Mark back.


End file.
